


Stanley the Manly has game (not really)

by GlassNCrystal



Series: Gay disaster Billiam Denbrough (stenbrough fluff) [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst Who?, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris-centric, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hugs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Movie Night, One Shot, Richie Tozier Being a Dumbass, Stenbrough, The Losers Club, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bill denbrough/stanley uris fluff, i actually really like this its cute, i will post reddie content i promise, i wrote this instead of doing homework, stenbrough fluff, stenbrough one shot, thats it its just fluff, the reddie is really minor im just over here supplying the stenbrough content we desperately need, this is the softest shit ive ever written theres no angst here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassNCrystal/pseuds/GlassNCrystal
Summary: It's movie night with the Losers and Stan and Bill have been dancing around their feelings for a bit too longOrStanley the Manly Uris scales a building with gay disaster Billiam Denbrough
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Series: Gay disaster Billiam Denbrough (stenbrough fluff) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562440
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Stanley the Manly has game (not really)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heckyheck_icravedeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckyheck_icravedeath/gifts).



> Hi:) this is for heckyheck_icravedeath because she suggested this and she deserves all the fluff in the world
> 
> also Bill denbrough is a gay disaster
> 
> Please enjoy :)

The Losers are at movie night again, like they are every Friday. Ben’s mom, being the sweetest woman alive lets them all sleep over every Friday and always covers for the Losers when their parents call with whatever lie their child had told to be able to come over (“it’s just Ben there right? I don’t want my Eddie hanging out with any of those other kids.” “Hello Mrs. Hanscom, Beverly told me she was going to her friend Kay’s house but I’m starting to think she’s over there with your son.”).  
They always sat in the same places every time, Eddie and Richie on the armchair (Eddie nearly on Richies lap). Beverly sitting on one part of the couch (but she often sat on the top of the sofa rather than the seat). Mike and Ben sitting with their backs against the couch (both drowning in blankets). Bill pressed against Beverly (in a purely platonic way, it was a childhood crush nothing more) and Stan sitting with his legs laid out on the couch and his back against Bills side (taking up 90% of the couch).  
Richie had gotten to choose the movie for some ungodly reason and now they were stuck watching Nightmare on Elm Street. Before the movie starts Mrs. Hanscom comes in baring bowls of popcorn (one for Eddie and Richie, one for Bev, Bill and Stan, one for Ben and Mike) along with each kids favourite drink (she knew them by heart). Once she leaves everyone settles into position and Bill tries his best not to tense when Stan leans his back up against his side. Stans back is very warm and although he already has a blanket, he finds its whats mainly keeping him warm even though it’s presence is making him struggle to keep his cool.  
The movie starts and Stan sips quietly at his coffee and considers asking for a sip of Bills Coke. He shakes the idea out of his mind quickly though because that’s something Eddie would do to Richie and he couldn’t possibly be that obvious right? Then he realizes he literally leans against Bill at every movie night and says fuck it. He turns his head to Bill (which is quite a struggle since he has to turn his body and neck 180 to do it) and whispers quietly trying to keep his breath from reaching Bills ear because that is definitely something Richie would do to Eddie and although he might do something Eddie would do he would rather die than be compared to Richie in any way shape or form. Bill stills under his question, he wasn’t really moving before but he full on stops and Stan tries his best to keep himself from worrying that he did something wrong. But then Bills back in motion and he’s stumbling over the words “o-o-of c-c-ccourse” and reaching over Beverly to get his coke.  
“S-sorry it’s a l-little f-flat, I-i forgot t-to c-c-close it.” Bill is pretty sure his brain is about to short circuit and that he is in fact about to die. His whole fucking ear is on fire and he hadn’t stuttered that much since eigth grade. Stan looks at him strangely for a split second before he takes the coke and sips from it, careful to leave a bit at the bottom.

*

The beginning of the movie passes pretty uneventfully thank the lords, Bill wasn’t sure his heart could handle anything happening ever again but that’s the way of life and life was planning on giving him a heart attack.  
About halfway through the movie Stan glances over at Bev and Ben and notices that when a jump scare went off rather suddenly that Ben reached up on the couch and grabbed Bev’s hand. She was smiling at him sweetly now and even in the dark Stan could see that his cheeks were bright red. His head started whirring rather quickly, he wouldn’t in a hundred years emulate Richie, but Ben? He would definitely emulate Ben. Stan watches the movie carefully and doesn’t give himself any time to second guess himself since the next jumpscare happens within seconds of his plan fully forming. Before he can think things through his hand is on Bills and he’s widening his eyes artificially and when his fake scare dies down he doesn’t move his hand and just looks over to Bill whose expression he can’t quite decipher. His face is red like really fucking red and his eyes are pretty wide and Stan is actually starting to think he has a shot.  
“Y-you a-a-alright t-there Ss-stan?” Bill tries and fails not to cringe over the amount of stuttering that sentence contained but in his defence he really couldn’t help it because in the current moment he is sat on the couch and the cutest boy in the whole fucking world has his hand on his. Bill can see Stan smile but he can literally feel him nod his head because he’s pretty much resting his head on Bills shoulder now and Bill hadn’t noticed until now and he was sure his head was going to explode because there was so much blood rushing to it that he felt light headed.

*

Stan doesn’t move his hand for the entire rest of the movie and somehow Bills face manages to stay as red as his hair the entire time. When the movies over everyone just stares as the credits start to roll and Stan tries not to let the unsettling nature of the movie creep up on him and although his fear at the jumpscare had been fake (jumpscares didn’t really scare him) he was starting to get irrationally nervous. Because he’s so on edge he seems to come back to the fact that his hand has now tightened around Bills.  
When Beverly springs off the back of the couch Stan tightens his hand around Bills so hard his knuckles go while and Stan can feel Bills pulse jumping way too fast where their wrists are touching. For the second time that night Stan thinks he might have a chance and he starts to wonder what he should do about it. He’s rudely jerked out of his thoughts by the lights turning on and blinding him sharply. He glares over at Beverly and covers his eyes with his free hand (which was the only one supporting him since he was using the other one to hold Bills hand) and leans even closer to Bill. But then he hears a certain someone stand up and walk over to them.  
Richie starts in a rather obnoxious accent. “Well what do we have here? Stanley the Manly finally making a move? I never thought I’d-” Stan carefully lifts his hand off Bills and places it neatly in his lap then he glares at Richie rather aggressively which might’ve gotten him to shut up on it’s own, but he adds onto it with words for good measure.  
“Beep fucking beep Trashmouth.” Nervously he looks over to Bill who is even redder than his hair now, from the tips of his ears down to beneath the collar of his shirt, and to notice that Stan also had to look at the collar of Bills shirt which is showing his collarbone a little bit-… Stan promptly looks away and tries to calm the blush creeping over his ears and threatening to pour over his cheeks. Then Stan sees Beverly walk over and he can practically feel her taking note of the shade of his ears and he gives her a look so harsh it could probably kill. She puts her hands up and makes a show of walking away slowly in a way Richie thankfully can’t see. Eddie who is still on the armchair looking rather distressed by the fact that Richie’s not there anymore, checks his watch and yawns. This, thank god and all that is holy takes Richie’s attention away from Stan and Bill so that he can run over to Eddie and pinch his cheeks and call him cute.  
While Eddie and Richie fight Bill tries to give himself a moment to pull his shit together and try not to feel too disappointed that Stan had taken his hand away. He was probably reading the situation wrong anyways, Stan probably just got scared, which he knew was total bullshit. Stan didn’t get scared by jump scares he got scared by body horror and the fridge door being left open, not by jumpscares.  
“Does anyone else want cereal?” Mike has moved into the kitchen and started shuffling through the drawers. Eddie, finally escaping from Richie checks his watch again.  
“It’s nearly 12 oclock?” Ben who is standing up from the floor and wrapping a blanket around his back like a cape makes eye contact with Eddie.  
“You heard the man. Cereal at midnight is the best.” Eddie just shrugs and buries himself in the blankets on his chair.

*

It’s two AM and Bill is on about his seventh bowl of cereal, probably, Stan’s getting a little sleepy and it’s getting difficult to keep track. All he fucking knows at this point is that Bill looks fucking great in the Golden Girls shirt he’s wearing of all things.  
“I’m so fucking tired… Why are you eating cereal at two in the morning again Bill?” Stan’s question flits through the living room into the kitchen where Bill is and when he comes back he has the entire box of cinnamon toast crunch in his hands.  
“Because two AM is the best time for cereal?” Stan just sighs as Bill flops down on the couch next to him and goes back to leaning against him. Bills arm halts on it’s way to the cereal box for a moment but then he grabs a handful of cereal and tiredly starts eating it.  
Ben comes through the hallway from the kitchen with a mug of coffee in his hands which he hands to Stan who instantly takes a sip. “How much longer do you guys want to stay up for? Anyone doing anything important tomorrow?”  
Sleepily Bev responds. “I think I’m going to check in for the night. I’ve got way too much homework to get done tomorrow.” There’s quiet nods and mumbles of ‘ya’ from everyone. Bill puts aside his box of cereal and grabs a blanket from a pile next to the tv and plunks himself back onto the couch. Stan nearly dies when Bill wraps the blanket around the two of them and curls up into a little ball on the couch. Stan smiles a little to himself and leans his head on Bills shoulder, intentionally making his curls brush Bills cheek.  
Stans heart speeds up when Bills voice catches nervously on “G-gg-goodnight.” before resting his cheek closer to Stans hair.

*

At about three in the morning when he’s pretty much certain everyones asleep Bill nudges Stan as lightly as he can in the side. Bill can hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears and he prays that he gets a shot of adrenaline soon or he might pass out.  
“What is it Bill? I was sleeping.” Bill nearly passes out anyways even though adrenaline is starting to filter through his veins because Stan is the cutest person he’s ever seen and he gets even cuter when he’s tired and groggy.  
“Do you want to go sit on the roof for a bit?” Stans heart seems to bump it’s way up into his throat and even though he’s been plotting a way to get alone with Bill to just say something, he’s far too nervous because what if he’s reading the situation wrong and Bill just wants to go up there and sit and what if everything goes horribly wrong and what if Bill… and now he’s rambling and needs to calm down. He nods into Bills cheek and stands up, careful not to step on anyone. They go through the kitchen carefully in the dark and when they get to the sliding door at the back Bill opens it slowly and carefully making sure he wont wake up any of the other losers. The two of them slide through the small crack in the door and step out onto the patio. From there they walk over to the fence. Even though Stan can do it himself and Bill knows he can do it himself Bill puts his hands on Stans sides to steady him when he climbs onto the fence. From the fence it's pretty easy to get onto the roof and from the side of the roof it’s pretty easy to get back to the back of the house and hang their legs over the edge. Stan carefully places one hand in between them next to Bills so they’re nearly touching.  
“So what’d we scale the side of Ben’s house…” He cuts off before he can say ‘for’ though because Bill placed his hand on top of Stans and it’s not unlike it had been during the movie.  
“Stan…” Bill pauses for a second and takes a big shaky breath before he continues. “D-do you want to g-go out on a d-date with me? Because I r-really f-fucking like y-you.” Bill waits nervously and expectantly and wonders if maybe he should’ve left out that last part. Maybe he was overstepping? But if that was overstepping so was asking him on a date. He’s drawn out of his thoughts though and back to the moment at hand because Stan is delicately lifting the hand not under his hand up to Bills cheek. Bills breath hitches in his throat as Stan leans in closer and gently presses his lips to Bills. Bills eyelids flutter closed and he wraps an arm around Stan, gently placing his hand on the small of his back. Stans lips taste like coffee and it seems just about right. The kiss is closed mouthed and sweet and its happy when Bill starts to smile against Stans lips, making Stan pull away, a soft short laugh escaping his mouth. The same mouth that Bills lips were just on. oh shit the same mouth that Bills lips were just on. Bills entire face lights up like fucking fireworks and Stan laughs again and this time when he stops he also speaks.  
“I would love to go on a date with you Bill.” And if it was even possible Bills smiling even more now and just looking at that smile is making Stan smile and they’re both so excited and happy and they’ve been waiting for this for so fucking long.  
“Do you want to go on the date Sunday.” Stan nods and leans in again to kiss him but then he’s hearing the back door being opened and he flits his eyes to the side where he can see goddamn Richie, who he’s going to kill after this mind you.  
“Oh my god guys Stanley the manly actually has game! Miss Marsh! Get your ass out here you’re never going to believe this!” Stan lazily flips Richie off while leaning in to kiss Bill for a second before he’s pulling away and glaring at a Richie who apparently at some point picked up wolf whistling.  
“I should kill you.”  
“You love me too much. You hear that Bill you better be careful or I’m gonna steal your mans.”  
“You know I’m out of your league Tozier.” Richie laughs and shakes his head just as Beverly steps outside onto the patio.  
“Oh my god you’re right. Wait! Who made the first move?” Richie looks from Beverly to them expectantly. Bill smiles proudly.  
“I did.” Beverly lets out a loud sound of victory and turns to Richie who is groaning loudly.  
“You owe me twenty, I fucking told you, pay up trashmouth.” Stan jumps off the roof and onto the grass right then and there (granted it’s really not that big of a drop) and runs over to Richie to scream in his ear.  
“Did you guys seriously fucking bet on us?”  
“I had my money on you Stan and you let me down, I can’t believe this.” Bill hops off the roof as well and comes over to Stan and Richie. He grabs Stans hand and pulls him away from Richie and back onto the couch where they drop a blanket over themselves. Bill puts his arm over Stans shoulders and leans his head on top of Stans head, leaning in close to him and falling asleep quickly just like that.

*

When Bill wakes up though his shoulders and back hurt like a bitch from sleeping at such an odd angle and when he stretches every bone in his body cracks.  
“A little stiff there Big Bill.” Richie’s laughing and Eddie’s sighing and as far as Bill can tell Bev’s in the kitchen making coffee.  
“F-fuck off Richie.” Stan, from where he’s literally just nuzzled up against Bill manages to get one of his hands up high enough without moving to flip Richie off and it’s probably one of the cutest fucking things Bills ever seen.  
Sure enough Bev comes back into the kitchen with an eyebrow raised at Stans vulgar hand gestures towards Richie but hands him a coffee none the less before heading over to Richie and putting out a hand in front of him.  
“Do you have the twenty on you?” Richie grumbles something about paying her later but then it suddenly settles upon Stan that fucking Beverly betted against him. Rude.  
“I can’t believe you didn’t bet on me that’s fucking rude.” Stans face doesn’t exactly show that though because he’s cuddled up against Bill who is really warm and it’s making him smile.  
“Well I’m glad I didn’t because look how it worked out for Richie. And anyways why would I bet on you, the chance of you making the first move is almost as unlikely as Eddie making the first move.” Eddie goes beat red and turns towards her from where he’s sitting with Richie on the arm chair.  
Angrily he grumbles “You’re one to talk.” Bill starts laughing, and it’s not just because of Eddie’s scrunched up little face that is making Richie really fucking red but also because he’s just so fucking happy that he can’t quite contain it in just a smile anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it:) and I told you Bills a gay disaster its true yall


End file.
